


Back again (dream slayer au fanfic)

by Alert_2341



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream slayer - Fandom, mcyt, original au - Fandom
Genre: Dream slayer - Freeform, First Post, Gen, Original au, haha tags for brrrr, much gore, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alert_2341/pseuds/Alert_2341
Summary: Dream slayer is a au I made on my insta froggy_Alert so yeaToby and clay, they were inseparable brothers, looking out for each other even after there mother had pass, but one night something changed, now Toby is all alone and clay Is pronounced dead, Toby changed his name to tubbo and wants to find his brothers killer but what if there was never a killer? And he is just missing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Meeting someone new

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I don’t know what I’m doing so yea

Toby (tubbo) POV  
————————

I wake up, my eyes glancing around the dim room. I pick my head up slightly, feeling the fabric of my brothers yukata shift on my head. My mind then went to him, 'where is he?' I thought to myself.  
I begun to stand up before I heard the sound of our sliding doors, someone was here.  
I quickly sat down again nudging the yukata further, making in covering me more, but were I can still see.  
A small boy walked in, he looked to be around my age, he wore a orange, striped haori, underneath was some type of uniform.  
He wore okame mask, his yellow hair sticking out behind it, he wasn't alone either.  
another male, much taller he had a half mark haori over the same type of uniform, he had brown hair stick out from under some type knitted hat.  
I then noticed that they both had weapons on them I sink further down into the box, but it caused a shuffling noise making the two men look in my direction, I was so scared, I wanted my brother.  
I felt my brothers yukata being pulled off my head and I looked up.  
Sapphire blue and amber brown eyes looked down at me, it was them, I wanted to scream but my throat was too dry, I forgot how long it's been since my brother told me to stay in the box.  
I pushed my back as far as possible against the boxes side, which wasn't far at all.  
The taller one bent down a bit, his tender eyes looking me in the eyes, they held remorse and kindness, like a mother upon telling her kids someone had died.  
I knew almost immediately that his eyes, told me brother was dead, I start to tear up and cry but the other boy gave me a hug, I hugged back and cried.  
The other boy picked us both up, as he carried us, I saw the bloody mess in the room..... 

End of chapter one.


	2. Finding shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary today sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha title goes bre

Wilbur’s POV  
———————

I watch tommy and the other small boy in my arms, he was so small and frail, he had to have been there for at least 3 days, go think we got there when we did.  
I had wrapped the small boy in the yukata that was over him, it seemed important.  
Poor kid, he was all alone and was hiding in the small box for theee days? He needs food and water quickly,I watch the snow covered ground infront of me watching my steps being careful as my feet sink into the soft snow with each step.   
I look down at tommy as he looks up at me, his eyes were worried for the kid in my arms, I had a feeling we were being watched.....

C̶l̶a̶y̶- dream’s POV  
——————————

I watch from under the house, I had changed, I had become a demon.  
A demon had come into our house and attacked me, i managed to hit him but he scratched me, blood had gotten in my wound. I turned into a demon and....I ate him.  
I ate that man and I hated it, I knew if I was near Toby for to long I’d try to attack him so I hid under the house.  
I watched the man carry my little brother, I can feel my gut fill with anger and jealousy, as he takes Toby, but I knew deep down that this was for the better.

I had waited till night, cause the sun hurts demons, I crawl out from under the house, I stare into the direction of they went and I start heading that way.

It has been about an hour since I started walking my lungs burned from the frigid air around me, my legs were sore but I didn’t care, I had to keep moving I had to make sure Toby was safe even if it was from afar.  
I just had to, or at least try to


End file.
